Aquella Sensación de Soledad, Triptico Perturbador
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Un justo reclamo, remordimiento y la inquietud de sanar el dolor, dos destinos, dos soledades, ¿que pasara cuando tengan que enfrentarse? El ansia, el deseo quema, un volcán explota, el vacio es llenado, pero... siempre existe un PERO. Albert y Patty...
1. Aquella Sensación de Soledad, parte 1

**Aqui les presento mi mas reciente escrito, es sobre los cumpleañeros del mes de Junio, ya ustedes lo descibriran conforme lo lean, ADVIERTO: Es lectura Hentai para personas mayores de edad y de criterio amplio, si no concuerdas con este tipo de lectura favor de abstenerte de leer que sobre aviso no hay engaño. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Disfruta de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo.**

**Chica de Terry.**

**"Aquella Sensación de Soledad"**

**Tríptico Perturbador**

**Parte l**

**"ALBERT"**

Una especie de frustración me recorría desde aquel día, sus reclamos tan elocuentes, tan justificados me paralizaron, sentí las miradas de los presentes sobres mí… ¿Qué podía contestar? Que excusa sin que sonara a justificación podría apaciguar el lacerante dolor de la chica, nadie dijo nada, parecía que en aquel momento la voz de Patricia OBrien era el sentimiento generalizado pero solo ella se atrevió a expresarlo de frente y abiertamente.

Que podía decir si el remordimiento y la culpa aun me persiguen… aun ahora. Quizás pude ejercer el poder de evitarlo pero había escogido un camino muy distinto, y esto solo es una de las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas.

Stear… fue tu decisión después de todo, hablaste conmigo y yo… pude haberte disuadido, quizás pude haberlo hecho, quizás, ni el mismo Dios pudo o quiso evitar ese desenlace…

-Eras tu… ¡Eras tu todo el tiempo! ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no detuviste a Stear? ¡Pudiste evitarlo! Traerlo de vuelta y no lo hiciste ¡¿Por qué? Por que… nos engañaste… a todos…

Los justos reclamos aun resuenan en mi mente, no pude siquiera mirar a Candy a los ojos, el dolor de Patricia, su amargura y desesperanza me causan escalofríos ¿Cómo aminorar su dolor?

* * *

Sentí la necesidad de disculparme pues esa punzada no me dejaba en paz, estando en Florida le busque, no le permití evadir mi invitación a cenar y fue grata la sorpresa de su sagaz inteligencia, en segundos dio una simple solución a una problemática que rondaba mi cabeza y que a ratos me volvía distante.

Ella insistió un poco en saber que era lo que formaba esa arruga en mi entrecejo, le conté por temor a que se sintiera ofendida por mi falta de atención al momento presente por ocupar mi mente en asuntos del trabajo, fue tan simple para ella descubrir el trasfondo y la consecuencia entre bocado y bocado, después de un sorbo a la copa, mi gran sonrisa la tomo por sorpresa, sin saberlo me había dado la pieza del puzzle empresarial que yo no encontraba, se lo agradecí pero la tímida chica no le dio gran importancia a su sencillo comentario.

Durante la cena la mire con detenimiento, que hace una mente tan brillante y sin complejidad, pudriéndose entre libros sin regalar su sabiduría al mundo real. No permitiría que tal injusticia se cometiera, entonces a velocidad del rayo trame un plan, lo cual tomaría tiempo ya que debía primero ganarme la confianza de este tímido gatito asustado.

Mi siguiente viaje a Florida las O´brien, me hospedaron en su hermosa casa, no permitiendo que regresara al hotel donde ya tenia mi reservación, ante gesto tan amable no pude mostrar rechazo, me dio la ocasión de hablar mas con Patricia de conocerla mas íntimamente en el mundo privado de sus libros y escritos, poco a poco sin mostrarme invasivo me permitió adentrarme en su mundo privado, conversamos de sueños y anhelos y de cosas sin importancia, estuve tres días en su hogar y bastaron para formar una linda y fructífera amistad.

Patricia Obrien era un diamante en bruto, el cual había que limpiarle un poco algunas asperezas para que brillara en todo su esplendor, mi plan iba caminando poco a poco, con paciencia, para que en el momento preciso no pudiera ser rechazado, estábamos comunicándonos, inofensivamente le contaba uno que otro asunto de la oficina y ella me daba su opinión así sin mas, luego yo lo comentaba con George y me preguntaba de donde había sacado semejante idea, yo solo sonreía y le contestaba -De una chica- Los ojos de Johnson brillaban expectantes, sabia que me traía algo entre manos.

Esperaba que la oferta que le ofrecería como asistente ejecutiva durante el periodo de viaje por toda la costa oeste la aceptara y le viniera bien, una mente tan brillante y un carácter sin malicia como el de ella podría servir de mucho en el nuevo mercado en el que empresas Adley estaba a punto de incursionar.

Seguí buscándola, seguí frecuentándola, salíamos a cenar después de que terminaba mi jornada laboral, Patricia estaba pensando demasiado mi propuesta, aun no respondía, al final accedió no sin temor de no dar el ancho, yo lo sabia, y la entendía, había depositado demasiada confianza en ella y eso la tenia algo cohibida, Patty no se sentía capaz de pararse en medio de hombres de negocios y asesorarme como William A. Adley.

Para beneplácito de Albert, Patricia con mucha prudencia fue ganándose ese lugar en las juntas de negocios sin que a nadie le chocara que ella fuera una mujer en un mundo exclusivo de varones. Ella hablaba lo estrictamente necesario, incluso uno que otro imbécil machista trato de ponerla en jaque, pero la mente perspicaz de la joven, dejaba a mas de uno avergonzado y tantos otros maravillados con sus puntos de vista sencillos claros e inteligentes.

Para Albert fue grata la sorpresa de encontrar a una Patricia mas segura de si misma, cada vez que volvían a viajar y trabajar juntos, su cabello de corte redondo, se volvió un poco mas moderno, sus vestidos fueron dejando atrás a la señorita de colegio, develando a una mujer ejecutiva segura de si misma, los lazos, los holanes, el excesivo encaje y los colores pastel quedaron para siempre en el olvido, los zapatos de tacón alto, los colores vibrantes le daban una nueva dimensión de si misma, un maquillaje discretísimo, denunciaba a todas luces la candidez e inexperiencia de la chica, pero su inteligencia no permitía que se hicieran una falsa idea, quizás su semblante gritaba "casta e inexperta" pero ella demostraba que si permanecía así era porque seguía esperando a un hombre que se sintiera orgulloso y no tuviera miedo de llevar del brazo a una mujer inteligente y brillante que quería expresarse y que el hombre en cuestión no se sintiera deshonrado por ello.

Patricia al lado de Albert, era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, caminaba a su lado pero nunca de su brazo, su relación era estrictamente de trabajo pero Albert no perdía la ocasión para demostrarle que el siempre la consideraría ante todo una dama, sacaba su silla, la anteponía a su persona no permitiéndole a nadie olvidar que ella estaba primero que el en cualquier tipo de atención y situación.

Patricia viajaba a las ciudades mas importantes de la costa oeste, se sentía renovada y feliz, nunca imagino que algo como aquello pudiera pasarle, aunque no lo expresara Albert lo sabia, una persona reservada y tímida como ella, no le seria fácil incursionar en un mundo como el de él. Sin embargo se avoco en demostrarle lo contrario. Ella podía hacer mucho, ella podía dar mucho, y el se encargaría de demostrárselo, haría hasta lo imposible y no pararía hasta que ella se convenciera de lo que era capaz.

* * *

Su viaje a Brasil fue todo un éxito, disfrutaron del ambiente festivo de aquel país, bailaron samba y degustaron delicias culinarias exóticas, Patty a nada dijo que no, no danzo como las expertas y jacarandosas brasileiras con sus diminutos y llamativos atuendos multicolores y plumas, aun así le acompaño danzando samba por algunas calles en el carnaval de Rio de Janeiro. Ambos lo disfrutaron mucho, se divirtieron como dos niños, completamente relajados y felices.

Entre toda la algarabía festiva, Albert no olvidaba a Candy y encontró un momento libre para escribir una postal a Lakewood, no mencionaba a Patricia en su correspondencia, quería darle la sorpresa a Candy de lo cambiada que estaba su querida amiga, quería poder decirle a Candy que al fin sentía que le había pagado en algo a Patricia su dolor, devolviéndole esa seguridad que había ganado con su amistad con la rubia y que se esfumo de nuevo con la muerte de Stear, sabia que Candy lo aprobaría y estaría feliz por Patricia como lo estaba el, en realidad era una bellísima persona, una vez tomada la confianza podía ser una conversadora excelente y una compañía sumamente grata.

Por el momento mantendría en secreto su plan de sacar a Patty de su auto impuesto claustro. Estaba orgulloso de ella y de haber sido el causante de ese cambio, en su humor, en su personalidad, aun en su cuerpo, ahora parecía todo una hermosa dama que hacia voltear las miradas masculinas, se sentía orgulloso de ser el, su acompañante.

* * *

Aun percibo cierta resistencia en nuestra amistad, no se a que se deba, de repente la sorprendo ruborizada, mas aun en este viaje donde nuestra vestimenta es mas ligera de telas etéreas y suaves que dejan filtrar la brisa marina refrescando la piel.

Supuse que su rubor repentino se debía a lo cálido del ambiente, a la calidez del clina y a la calidez de la misma gente que no dejaba demasiado espacio personal, todos se trataban con soltura, confianza y bailaban demasiado pegados, moviendo sin pudor todo el cuerpo.

Aquel baile del pecado como le llamaban los lugareños, que se danzaba a orillas de la playa ya muy avanzada la noche, fue fascinante, Patricia estaba hechizada viendo como se movían los flexibles brasileiros, cuerpo a cuerpo, sudando, riendo, tocándose, acariciándose, haciendo el amor de pie, vestidos y frente a todo el mundo.

Aquella noche volvimos ya tarde al hotel en absoluto silencio, Patricia parecía perturbada y yo no quise incomodarla con lo que habíamos presenciado, para mi no representaba un problema, ninguno en lo absoluto, pero… siendo sincero había despertado vorazmente mi apetito sexual, me sorprendí mirando las caderas de la chica de lentes bajo su falda blanca calada, la blusa se le pegaba a los pechos por el sudor, revelando su sostén y sin querer una ligera y rosada aureola discretamente disimulada por el movimiento natural de la tela, era cierto que hacia calor y la brisa estaba cargada de humedad, pero su pecho baja y subía con dificultad, parecía tener prisa por llegar a su habitación, quizás ella… ¡No! Como puedo pensar que, ella también… también se excito viendo aquel baile… no, no, Patty es… Es Patty.

* * *

Otro mas de nuestros viajes, casi un año en compañía de Patricia y de sus consejos sobre asociaciones y fusiones de empresas con los Adley, llegamos a Oregón, el paisaje se apetecía bastante agradable para cabalgar, un Sábado en que no había reuniones de negocios la invite a pasear por los fríos alrededores, ella se excuso diciendo que me acompañaría gustosa pero al día siguiente, tenia algunos papeles que revisar, no insistí, no me gusta presionarla para no cohibirla, quiero darle la libertad de manejarse a su antojo.

El deseo de cabalgar era demasiado atrayente, así que di rienda suelta a mi stress cabalgando por la llanura, a la vuelta después de dejar al magnifico equino en las caballerizas del Country Club, me dispuse a acicalarme para la cena en compañía de Patricia pero olvide algunas pertenencias en el establo, regrese, estaba muy solitario los encargados habían cambiado de turno, el olor a heno y maderas llenaban el ambiente, solo una voz femenina se escuchaba en la lejanía, mientras me dirigía hacia allá, vi salir de la cuadra mas alejada a una mujer de curvas pronunciadas que resaltaban sobre sus pantalones de montar, salió de los establos cerrando la puerta corrediza por fuera.

Se escucho un relincho, luego una suave y tímida voz calmando al equino de inmediato la reconocí, me acerque sin hacer ruido, el establo estaba quedándose a oscuras por el repentino crepúsculo, la chica asomo la cabeza y miro en ambas direcciones, no me vio, me escondí porque quería sorprenderla, escuche su voz llamando al equino y el sonido característico de las botas en el estribo de quien monta el ligero relincho del caballo y la voz de Patricia hablándole suavemente, me acerque mas sin hacer ruido, atisbe por el recodo de la puerta, la vi de espaldas a mi, montada sobre el caballo acariciando su crin con sus manos enguantadas, murmuraba cosas no muy legibles, sonreí, me di cuenta de que ella no sabia montar, y que había pedido a la instructora que le enseñara como, supongo que lo mas básico.

El caballo estaba asegurado dentro de la cuadra, no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento, supuse que la chica la había dejado sola un momento para que se familiarizara con el manso corcel, capado el bello ejemplar, claro que tenia que ser manso.

De pronto sentí una sensación de vanidad u orgullo al saber que Patricia intentaba complacerme, que hacia lo que fuera necesario para no defraudarme, incluso tomar a escondidas clases de equitación antes de negarse y salir a cabalgar conmigo y confesar la razón, no sabia montar.

Mientras miraba hacia la distancia para que nadie me sorprendiera espiando pude escuchar como ella le contaba al equino que de pequeña un Pony pego la carrera tirándola, eso le genero un miedo atroz a pesar de que no sufrió mayores daños.

La chica estaba venciendo su miedo a montar por complacerme a mí, sonreí para mis adentros con vana satisfacción, sintiéndome sumamente enardecido de orgullo, nunca había sentido sensación igual y esa emoción me fascino.

De pronto una especie de gemido me trajo de mis pensamientos, volví a adaptar mi ojo espía a través de la rendija de la puerta y este se abrió con sorpresa, tuve que parpadear varias veces para lubricarlo y no dejar de mirar…

Patricia literalmente cabalgaba sobre el caballo pero este estaba atado… ella tomo la tienda con ambas manos mientras sus piernas se apretaban a los estribos y sus cadera simulaban el movimiento de trote… me quede sin aliento, cuando ella hizo el movimiento cada vez mas y mas rápido.

Soltó la rienda y se tomo de la montura con ambas manos mientras saltaba ligeramente sobre la silla, luego repetía con vigor el movimiento de trote y sus gemidos comenzaron a brotar de lo más profundo de su garganta…

¿Que era lo que estaba presenciando? sin embargo no podía apartar la mirada y dejar de llenar mis pupilas de tan lasciva acción, de fisgonear aquella escena privada, veía los músculos de sus redondas nalgas contraerse mientras se frotaba contra la montura, las piernas rígidas, el cuerpo curveado hacia atrás, ella gemía, su brazo derecho delataba un movimiento justo, fino y rápido directamente en su ingle, ella se estaba…

Al instante fui consiente de mi erección que rozaba la madera de la puerta, me agazape contra ella y mi hombría quedo en la ranura justo por donde espiaba, como queriendo presenciar al igual que mis ojos lo que sucedía dentro, me tenia tan duro como una roca, mi miembro parecía querer abrir paso entre el marco y la hoja de la puerta, el roce era angustiante no pude evitar frotar la longitud hinchada entre la ranura varias veces que solo acrecentó mas mi ardor, me detuve en seco si seguía evidenciaría mi presencia.

No deseaba ser pillado, mas por el egoísmo de mirar y no perderme como terminaba la escena que detonaba dentro, contuve mi propio goce privándome de el, no me hubiera importado que descubriera que estaba allí mirándola dándose placer de aquella manera tan… lujuriosa, era adictivo, no podía dejar de mirar…

Tenia la garganta seca, los labios deseosos, el cuerpo entumecido, mi ingle clamaba por atención y satisfacción inmediata quería entrar ahí y…

De pronto en un movimiento exagerado, ella apretó las caderas, abrió las piernas hasta donde el estribo le permitió, tensándose completa se echo hacia atrás tomándose con la mano izquierda de la silla exploto violentamente.

Su mano seguía consolándola, hasta que las fuerzas y la rigidez la abandonaron y se volvió hacia el frente completamente exhausta y satisfecha…

A los pocos minutos escuche sus pasos abandonar las caballerizas, salí de mi escondite entre en la cuadra, tranquílese al caballo con caricias y silbiditos suaves, toque la montura aun estaba caliente, húmeda… al igual que mi dolorosa erección, Patricia…

Había gemido mi nombre en su clímax, lo había hecho… ¿o lo imagine de puro egocentrismo? Me sentí excitado de nuevo de solo imaginar que así fuera. Al siguiente día salimos a pasear en los caballos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

Después de aquella invasión a su privacidad de mi parte, Patricia parecía la misma de siempre, pero desde entonces, su rubor era mas constante, sentía su mirada clavada en mis hombros y espalda como si me acariciara lento con la punta de sus dedos, esa sensación me llenaba de calor súbitamente, de pronto sentía que una fuerza eléctrica chispeaba entre nosotros cuando por un error de calculo nuestras ropas rozaban en las reuniones, de inmediato la imagen de Patricia sobre el caballo gimiendo mi nombre me hacían perder la total concentración al grado de tener que abandonar la sesión, llegaba al servicio de caballeros completamente empapado de sudor, no podía quitármela de la cabeza, los sueños perdiéndome entre sus piernas cada vez eran mas recurrentes, un vaso de agua no era suficiente para calmar la sed que sentía por dentro, sed de ella, de poseerla ahí sobre la mesa de juntas… ¡Demonios! Que pensamientos los míos… Ella es una niña… ¡No ella es una mujer! Tiene la misma edad que… ¡Maldición!

Cuando volvía al salón junto a todos esos hombres serios y malhumorados la pequeña Patricia se acercaba discretamente a mi, su aliento en mi oído me causaba escalofríos, contrastaba tan deliciosamente bien con mi sangre caliente haciendo un hervidero por todo mi cuerpo que me costaba disimular cada vez mas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias. -¿Mejor? ¿Que si me siento mejor? ¡Me ha preguntado la insensata! Saldría de nuevo de este lugar de no ser porque al levantarme expondría ante la junta de conciliación y arbitraje la tremenda erección que oculto bajo la mesa, causa de tu aliento cerca de mi oreja… Patricia, Patricia, no puedo más…

Sus palabras se clavan en mi mente yendo despiadadamente directo a mi ingle, después de que termino aquella tarde en la cuadra aun sobre el caballo, confeso su mas secreto sentimiento, aun mas que tener de amiga confidente a una silenciosa tortuga… Mi miembro no dejaba de dar latigazos contra mi apretado pantalón, demandando atención.

**FLASH BACK**

-Fue delicioso Tormenta… gracias… es, como lo recuerdo…

Tenia mi pequeño amigo "Rainbow" con el aprendí lo fascinante que es montar, descubrir estas sensaciones con un amigo especial no tiene precio, cada vez que llegaba del colegio corría a la caballeriza y lo montaba, pasaba la tarde flotando entre corrida y corrida… ah… era muy pequeña.

Es tal y como lo recuerdo, Tornado, aunque ahora tengo una inspiración mas palpable, casi al alcance de mi mano… pero se que es imposible…

Yo tendría uno años, amaba a mi Pony, me hacia sentirme muy feliz, me sentía cercana a mi padre el cual casi no me miraba… -Dijo ella con tristeza- me hizo falta su presencia, su protección, su guía, saber que confiaba en mi… Pero un día en medio del delicioso mareo por mi venida, "Rainbow" se asusto porque le hinque los talones con fuerza y corrió tirándome, me asuste demasiado, el dolor en mi pubis fue doloroso al golpearme con la silla, pensé que era un castigo de tanto que me gustaba hacer aquello y temí volver a montar… que tontería aun era demasiado niña para entender… "Tornado" Gracias por recordarme que absurdo fue el dejar de hacerlo, fuiste un buen chico al permitirme montarte. -dijo la chica acariciando el crin del equino, después de depositar un beso en su enorme mejilla.

Era una sensación de soledad la que experimentaba al frotarme contra la silla de Rainbow… era una sensación de estar sola, sin estarlo, de paz, tranquilidad, protección, una sensación tan agradable… casi lo había olvidado pero hoy volví a sentirla de nuevo… Soledad… Estoy sola… -Susurro muy bajo- Completamente sola… -suspiro un nombre apenas perceptible.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Patricia… Patricia… -Volvió Albert de su visión del pasado aquella tarde en la cuadra, resistiendo la tentación de volver a reacomodar su duro miembro en sus pantalones, otra vez- como quisiera ser, ese amigo especial que te lleve a cabalgar por las noches, paseándote clavada en mi montura, cabalgándome así, tan lujuriosa y dura, entre corrida y corrida…


	2. Aquella Sensación de Soledad, parte 2

**La advertencia para la historia se mantiene, espero les agrade la segunda parte de este Triptico.**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo Goce escribiendo.**

**Chica de Terry**

**"Aquella Sensación de Soledad"**

**Tríptico Perturbador**

**Parte ll**

**Patricia**

Siento que el rubor en mis mejillas me quema, respirar su olor, estar constantemente envuelta en el como una bruma me atrapa y no puedo escarpar, que tortura…

Dentro del auto, en el asiento trasero o el como chofer ¡le encanta conducir! Y vaya que sabe conducir, los negocios, su vida, a mi… en la cabina del tren, en el Ferri, en el camarote del barco… ¿que excusa puedo darle para alejarme de el y mantener una respetuosa distancia? A excepción de cuando trabajamos en las juntas, estando a solas mientras revisamos los contratos, no puedo dejar de mirarle, de degustar su espigada figura, su saco oculta su firme trasero, entonces me muerdo los labios por no poderle admirar, soy consiente de mis indecentes pensamientos cuando vuelvo a sentir que mi cara parece estallar roja por el calor, comienzo a sudar y la sequedad en mi boca me hace levantarme del sillón y tomar un vaso grande y doble de limonada fresca, entonces aprovecho para abanicarme un poco, El parece no darse cuenta de mi palpito, de mi inquietud cuando estamos juntos, cerca, codo a codo y, solos… pero es mejor así…

Tengo que dejar de pensar en aquella noche cuando roce con mis caderas su miembro mientras bailábamos samba, no se como pude seguir hasta el final, me sentí envuelta y atrapada otra vez en esa fragancia, a bosque, a pureza, su piel sudaba, la camisa blanca se le pegaba al pecho y pude ver sendas ocasiones sus pezones oscuros, creo que esa noche me volví loca. Tenia la completa libertad de tocarlo con la línea de mi silueta, bailar vigorosamente mientras nos tomábamos de la mano y el tomaba mi cintura y me hacia girar, luego me envolvía con todo su cuerpo moviendo de aquel modo tan diabólico sus esbeltas caderas, quien lo dijera, tan alto, esbelto, esos hombros tan anchos, la cadencia de su baile perfecto, no era de admirarse que las brasileiras le formaran circulo y no perdieran oportunidad de menear el trasero de aquella forma desvergonzada, y mientras ellas agitaban de un lado a otro los exuberantes pechos frente a sus ojos, el sonreía luego estiraba la mano y me halaba hacia el para que no olvidaran esas mujeres que yo era su compañera.

Entonces en un momento mágico tomo mis caderas las ciño a las suyas, me giro al ritmo de la música y pegado a mis espaldas danzamos al ritmo de la música vigorosamente casi por una calle completa alejándonos con ese movimiento delirante de su cuerpo de aquellas mujeres que claramente querían seducirlo.

Yo me deje llevar por el ritmo de sus caderas ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me tenia ceñida a su cintura, me deje llevar recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y mis piernas pegadas a las suyas simplemente flotaron a su ritmo y antojo… Fue mágico, perturbador, no creí que tuviera tanta aptitud para el baile, mucho menos un baile como aquel, cuando la música paro, mi cuerpo estaba poseído por Brasil, por su música, por el cuerpo de Albert, espero que no se haya dado cuenta que baile a su antojo con los ojos cerrados, imaginando cada parte de su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, no podía evitarlo, ya lo conocía y ese día pude sentirlo, Duro, firme, flexible, fuerte, muy fuerte, y muy duro…

Luego en la playa… fue demasiado para mi, si danzar brincando de derecha a izquierda con soltura me resulto diabólico, ahora bailar de frente con las piernas mezcladas y el cuerpo completamente pegado… seguro me hubiera corrido ahí delante de todos… Rezaba las oraciones del día y de la noche constantemente para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y rogando, que a el no se le ocurriera intentar bailar conmigo de esa forma o… no se que hubiera pasado.

Albert es demasiado caballero, afortunadamente para mi, lo es, creo que pensó que alguien como yo, mojigata y aburrida no daría el ancho para sus dotes de estupendo bailarín. Si, es mejor, no puedo quejarme, Albert me a tratado maravillosamente y he conocido muchos lugares gracias a el, ahora entiendo porque Candy confía tanto en su persona, es un verdadero hidalgo, honorable y bondadoso, demasiado; lo ha sido conmigo después de cómo me porte, de lo grosera que fui en su propia casa.

Que avergonzada me siento, como pude reclamarle tal cosa, como pude hacerlo "casi responsable" de la muerte de Stear, que injusta fui, pero no era yo quien hablaba, si no mi dolor, mi desesperación, me sentí defraudada, en aquel momento tuve tantos cuestionamientos sobre el, y estalle.

Que casualidad que hubiera desaparecido, y que justamente apareciera para evitar el funesto compromiso de Candy con el tarado de Neal, puso en su lugar a la tía abuela que siempre se mostro tan majadera con ella, que decir de los Legan, bien merecido se lo tenían, Archie, Anie y yo estábamos felices disfrutando la escena, ninguno había caído en la cuenta de que el, el Sr. Albert, el vagabundo desamparado, era el dueño y señor de la fortuna Adley, era el padre adoptivo de Candy y tío de Archivald y Alistear. No hubo tiempo para reaccionar hasta que rápidamente así como apareció poniendo todo en su lugar, así se desvaneció sin dar mayor explicación, era su costumbre ya me la conocía bien.

Y eso fue lo que causo mi shock, era el, el que se hacia pasar por vagabundo, el que perdió la memoria, el que aconsejo a Stear pero no pudo disuadirlo… ¿Cuándo le regreso la memoria? ¡¿Cuándo?¡ y si fue antes de que Stear muriera, si pudo haberlo traído de vuelta aunque fuera empaquetado en una caja a la fuerza, ¿por que no lo hizo? Mi alma se lleno de coraje, de impotencia, de furia, le espere a que volviera y al verlo llegar de nuevo con Candy, tan felices y sonrientes yo me abalance sobre el y le reclame su descaro, su engaño.

Como me avergüenzo de semejante escena, el se quedo mirándome, trato de abrazarme pero no se lo permití, salí corriendo y detrás de mi, Candy. Luego esa noche lo vi, y su imagen me perturbo, a la mañana siguiente salí de Lakewood como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera me despedí, no podía mirarlo a la cara, no podía siquiera estar en su presencia.

Paso un largo tiempo, casi tres años de la muerte de Stear y yo… no tenia ninguna meta que me ilusionara, me carteaba con un inesperado amigo, sus misivas eran la única grata sorpresa que podía esperar, hablábamos de trivialidades al principio como simple cortesía pero luego comenzamos a interesarnos en nuestras vidas de verdad, alentándonos en la distancia a no decaer, pero sin meternos nunca donde no nos incumbía, el viajaba tanto que no sabia en que momento me respondería, cuando desesperaba una carta de el llegaba dándome un poco de momentánea felicidad mas por saber de el que por mi misma.

Escribía poemas depresivos para mi perdido amor, de pronto un intruso se colaba en mis pensamientos y escribía también sobre el, sintiéndome traidora desaparecía aquella evidencia, me saciaba escribir sobre el de vez en cuando, no sabia porque pero calmaba algo en mi al haberle visto en aquel rio con el agua chorreando su cuerpo desnudo, plasmaba aquella escena con Stear de protagonista me reunía con el y realizábamos nuestro amor, me da vergüenza admitirlo pero la idea de seguirlo a su ultima morada paso por mi cabeza varias veces, escribir sobre aquel incidente en el portal de agua pero con mi adorado Stear y yo de amantes calmaba un poco mis ansias suicidas, era tan ardiente nuestra entrega en el papel que lograba acalorarme, obligándome a salir de la biblioteca que se había vuelto mi santuario y refugio privado para refrescarme con limonada, no azucarada, me gustaba mas bien un tanto acida.

Cuando volvía con mi vaso a la biblioteca con la firme intención de quemar el escrito antes de que alguien lo pudiera leer, llamaron a la puerta, estaba muy cerca así que me dirigí hacia allá mientras bebía de mi limonada acida raspando un poco mi garganta.

-Buenas tardes Patricia.

Casi me atraganto cuando la acida limonada se me va por el lado incorrecto, frente a mi estaba el mismísimo William Albert Adley con una cálida sonrisa y vestido de traje negro con el cabello en un largo perfecto, dándole ese aire de rebelde que siempre le caracterizo, ni el cabello tan corto como lo acostumbran los caballeros, ni exageradamente largo como si fuera un vagabundo maleante.

La visión frente a mi me dejo pasmada, no podía ni toser aunque la acides estaba quemándome no se que parte de la garganta, creo que hasta por evitar toser y escupirle la limonada en su fino traje me olvide de respirar hasta ponerme azul, no pude ni contestarle.

Tampoco pude evitar recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y la imagen de su magnifico cuerpo masculino desnudo me golpeo como una patada en el estomago y al fin solté el aire contenido, lanzando un ligero gemido de ahogo. ¿Cómo era posible que el estuviera en la puerta de mi casa después de tanto tiempo? La visión se me borro, la respiración ceso, estuve a punto del desmayo si no fuera porque el me tomo entre sus brazos, regresándome la vida que se me iba en un suspiro.

-Señorita Obrien ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Albert! ¡Albert querido! ¡Que alegría!

Mi abuela Martha saludo afectuosamente al recién llegado, al que ni siquiera había saludado y mucho menos le había dado el pase de entrada a nuestra casa, seguía parado en el umbral presenciando como se me iba la vida.

Entonces dejando de lado las buenas costumbres, se adentro me tomo de la cintura y los hombros justo antes de que me desvaneciera, oí en la lejanía su voz preguntándome si me encontraba bien, yo ya no podía contestarle, tenia los ojos empañados de lagrimas, entonces me alzo en vilo y me soplo en el rostro y por arte de magia mis pulmones se abrieron, antes negados a aceptar el casi nulo aire que intentaba jalar por la nariz.

-¿Pero Patricia que te sucede? ¡Ay niña te estabas ahogando! por aquí por favor Albert.

De repente me sentí flotar entre nubes, entre suaves y deliciosas nubes, un olor a maderas, a bosque húmedo, a limpio frescor de otoño, era el quien me llevaba en sus brazos y me deposito en el diván de la sala sumamente preocupado por mi, y por si eso no era suficientemente patético, yo no soltaba el maldito vaso de limonada.

Ahora sonrió cuando lo recuerdo, tantas sensaciones que me provoco el, enojo, coraje, ira, asombro, inquietud, lujuria, deseos, me sentí sin vida al verlo causa de la limonada, y me sentí en las nubes en sus brazos, segura, ese soplo de vida que inyecto a mis pulmones… Cuando me creía muerta, el apareció… haciéndome sentir toda clase de emociones nuevas, desconocidas para mi, dándome oportunidades, libertades, decisiones pero también recelo.

¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía porque tomarse tantas molestias conmigo, o ¿Acaso se lo pediría Candy? No me atrevo a preguntárselo, mucho menos ahora que me basta con esto, con perderme en su aroma y en su presencia, me basta con mirarlo de cerca y acariciarlo con mis ojos, de colgarme de su brazo de vez en cuando, de bailar, de montar, de cenar, de crear en mi cabeza la tonta fantasía de… pero soy tan poca cosa para el, vamos no soy tampoco un adefesio ya me di cuenta y mi querido amigo por carta me lo decía siempre pero, al lado de el me siento tan pequeña y frágil, como si al momento en que me tocara me quebraría de la emoción.

Es tan distinto a lo que sentía por Stear, no es que quiera compararlos, en aquel tiempo éramos muy jóvenes e inexpertos, bueno aun lo soy pero Albert, el, es un ser tan esplendido que dudo siquiera que me tome en cuenta como mujer, o como una posibilidad de algo… siquiera.

Seguramente seré eternamente la amiga de su hija adoptiva. Otra chiquilla acomplejada y nada más. Seguro que esta haciendo por mi lo que hizo por Candy todos esos años pero a un nivel profesional, me he ganado el respeto del gremio, se me llama con admiración y orgullo, se me pide consejo, siendo que al principio no me aceptaban e incluso Albert tuvo que luchar por el derecho de tomar un lugar como su asesora en las juntas de las empresas Adley.

Sentada en la antesala, frente a la secretaria que me miraba como bicho raro quizás por mi aniñada vestimenta y mi peinado pasado de moda, lo escuche hablar fuerte, defenderme y hablar de que la mujer es un acierto y no un estorbo, que es mas que decoración, o una belleza hueca, "el bello sexo tiene mucho que ofrecer, solo hay que darle una oportunidad" -había dicho con gran vehemencia a los ortodoxos personajes con pensamiento del siglo pasado.

Me conmoví hasta las lagrimas al oírlo decir todo eso de mi, incluso me causo pavor, que tal si no estaba a su altura me había marcado expectativas tan altas que ni siquiera yo estaba segura de poder alcanzarlas, quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero antes de que reuniera el valor para hacerlo, la puerta se abrió, el sonrió ofreció su mano y me llevo dentro.

Así comenzó nuestra relación de trabajo y compañeros, en mis cartas le cuento a Candy y a mi querido amigo lo que he estado haciendo, he conseguido un empleo y que me va de maravilla, pero no he dicho quien es mi jefe. Quiero que sea una sorpresa, una grata sorpresa la nueva Patricia Obrien, al menos mi vida no estará desperdiciada, si bien mi corazón no podrá alcanzar su anhelo, al menos mi mente se sentirá realizada.

Sigo aquí trabajando a su lado, recordando como el fue mi inspiración para decidirme a montar otra vez, que tino de la instructora Kelly dejarme sola unos momentos mas con "Tormenta" aquella tarde en la cuadra, el paseo que dimos dentro del corral me recordó aquellas memorias de mi niñez, se asombro al verme hacerlo con soltura, no necesite tanta guía, me convencí que lo bien aprendido, jamás se olvida.

Luego cuando dijo que iría a hacer una llamada y me dejo sola, afiance el caballo y me asegure de que estuviera sola lejos de miradas extrañas… no lo pude evitar, tenia deseos, deseos muy fuertes que saciar, ya era demasiado la tortura en mis sueños y el suplicio de que mi sueño se materializara casi al alcance de mi mano.

Stear ya se había convertido en un bello recuerdo y Albert estaba despertando todas y cada una de mis pasiones, con tantos años de mantener un bajo perfil, de estudiarlo y llevarlo a cabo como buena dama, podía disimular muy bien la atracción que el me producía, pero cuando el menciono "montar" el recuerdo de aquella noche de luna llena en Lakewood me torturaba constantemente dejando de ser un recuerdo lubrico privado para convertirse en tortura diaria al verlo tan cerca de mi.

Aquella tarde en la cuadra, completamente sola me sorprendí lo que Albert provoco en mi, su presencia, el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo, su cuerpo delineado por sus impecables trajes oscuros que lo cubrían de mi vista, su elegancia, su sencillez, todo el me ponía a temblar de los pies y la cabeza, así mareada de su presencia que casi podía olerlo, me hizo estallar ferozmente, gemí su nombre no lo pude evitar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí saciada en una parte de mi de la que ni siquiera tenia conciencia.

No era nada parecido a mi sentimiento erótico por Stear donde siempre terminaba llorando porque sabia que nunca podría ser y el deseo momentáneo era remplazado por una amargura constante; pero Albert, Albert lo tengo tan cerca, tan, tan cerca que… mi ropa interior se humedece mas rápido de lo que me concentro en tratar de evitarlo.

Desde aquel día en Oregón tengo que desahogarme casi a diario en mi lecho para poder hacerle frente al día siguiente, pero no se si eso es una solución porque en lugar de apaciguar mis ansias, el deseo crece mas y mas, me cuesta disimular que le acaricio con la mirada, que me embobo cuando el habla, cuando se apasiona y muestra ese lado salvaje y aventurero que yo se que posee. Termina convenciendo a la junta de conciliación y arbitraje de sus novedosas y locas propuestas estudiadas por ambos. Mientras los ortodoxos lo felicitan yo ya estoy húmeda por el. Mi cuerpo también lo felicita, lastima que no se lo pueda hacer saber mas que con un, "Bien hecho, los conquistaste"… y a mi también.

* * *

Mi único consuelo ahora es soñar con el y la forma en como mancille su intimidad por el deseo de disculparme por mi abrupto comportamiento aquella mañana en Lakewood cuando volvió con Candy, de quien sabe donde.

Estaba tan aturdida aquel día, ni siquiera yo misma me reconocida, ¿como había sido capaz de confrontarlo de esa forma? A el, al dueño de este basto imperio, yo una chiquilla mutilada por el dolor. Me la pase en vela, salí de la casa y recorrí el jardín de rosas cultivado por el primer amor de Candy, el joven guapo del retrato que se encuentra en el comedor, Anthony Brown.

En la oscuridad de la noche nublada, una sombra espigada se dirigió hacia el bosque, sabia de quien se trataba su figura esbelta era inconfundible, le seguí a la distancia, no encontraría otra mejor ocasión para disculparme de forma que nadie lo supiera, me sentía sumamente avergonzada después de armar semejante escena aquella mañana.

El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso, el viento era fresco pero el calor del verano se imponía, por cuidarme las espaldas perdí de vista la sombra a la cual perseguía, me encontré sola en medio de la oscuridad y el silbido del viento, comencé a temblar, como se me había ocurrido seguirle así, antes de que el terror se apoderara de mi mente, escuche un chapuzón y fui consiente del sonido de la caída de agua, las nubes dejaron filtrar los rayos de luna y el rio se dejo ver no muy lejos. Camine de prisa hacia el cuerpo de agua, entonces entendí que estaba muy cerca del portal de agua de Stear, al menos allí podría mantenerme a salvo, eso creí.

Camine por la vera, y el sonido de chapoteo en el agua volvió a escucharse, alguien nadaba, me quede paralizada, ¿seria Albert? O seria algún guardabosque cumpliendo con su ritual de aseo.

Me acerque sin hacer ruido, en la oscuridad no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, alguien nadaba vigorosamente contra corriente y luego se dejaba llevar flotando por ella, repitió aquella acción tres veces, ajuste mis anteojos pero aun así no podía ver bien, entre los arbustos pude divisar la ropa y las botas en la orilla, hincada me escabullí un poco mas cerca, "Patricia, Patricia, que estas haciendo" - me repetía - en verdad no lo sabia pero era demasiada mi curiosidad y el morbo.

Luego la figura masculina salió del agua chorreando por todas partes, trepo por las rocas y se sentó muy cerca de la cascada, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos descansando sus antebrazos sobre las rodillas o seria quizás que solo estaba cansado de nadar, me acerque un poco mas y me escondí detrás de las piedras del portal, estaba demasiado cerca casi podía escuchar su agitada respiración, y el como maldecía por no poder, ¿acaso escuche bien? Por no poder poseer a una mujer… Un sonido algo extraño comenzó a escucharse, estaba tan preocupada de que no me fuera a descubrir que no caí en la cuenta que estaba efectivamente espiando a Albert mientras nadaba creyéndose en total privacidad.

Volví a echar un vistazo y el hombre estaba contraído echado ligeramente hacia atrás, como si lo torturara una terrible apendicitis, podía notar su espalda y cadera desnuda y las largas piernas apoyadas contra las rocas, el cabello sobre la cara por el efecto del agua y su mano en un cadencioso y enérgico vaivén justo en su…

¡Oh señor de los cielos!

Volví a pegarme a las rocas, cherre los ojos por instinto pero la imagen de perfil de Albert haciendo… eso… no desapareció de mi mente, comencé a escuchar sus gemidos, y el sonido de su mano que parecía reventar mis oídos.

¿Qué pretende? ¿Arrancárselo? Decía para mi, pero la curiosidad de seguir viendo fue mucho mas poderosa, a gatas volvió a rodear hasta quedar de frente al portal oculta por la maleza, justo atrás de sus ropas.

Atisbe lentamente entre el alto follaje, las nubes esparcieron los rayos de luna como reflectores sobre el portal, la imagen de Albert se volvió plateada cubierta de gotas de agua, estaba aferrado a su mismo con tanta furia que en lugar de causarme desagrado, me pareció muy bello, un dios en medio del portal de agua dándose placer bajo la cascada, su mano acariciaba suave arriba y abajo, la otra acariciaba mas abajo ahuecando y jalando.

De pronto volvía a contraer todo su cuerpo provocando que se marcaran los músculos, de sus brazos, en su marcado abdomen, en sus muslos… resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna el agua que escurría por su anatomía, avivado volvía furiosamente al ataque con ese sonido rápido y seco provocado por su mano, el delirio le hizo echarse hacia atrás dejando que la corriente le callera directamente sobre su miembro erecto, el gemía, podría jurar que salía vapor de su cuerpo caliente, se levanto de pronto, me asuste.

Me escabullí pecho tierra por temor a que me encontrara ahí fisgoneando pero sus gemidos y blasfemos por no poseer a aquella mujer que lo tenia delirante y caliente llenaron la soledad del bosque, levante la cabeza solo para presenciar como se tomaba el duro miembro jalándolo con fuerza y echando su simiente a chorros hacia la corriente del rio.

Lo dicho, un Dios arrogante, haciendo gala de la belleza de su masculino cuerpo erguido sobre las rocas echado hacia adelante mientras terminaba con su tormento derramándose en éxtasis, como un lobo que aúlla su placer a la luna.

La venida fue mutua para los dos sin que el lo supiera, no pude evitar mis propias contracciones intimas al verlo de pie sobre las rocas halándose y corriéndose de aquella manera tan lasciva, húmedo, duro, salvaje, apasionado, muy excitante.

Como podía mirarlo a la cara después de presenciar sus ardores, ¿Cómo? Por mucho tiempo pensé quien seria aquella mujer afortunada que lograba ponerlo en ese estado de locura, seguramente alguna amante que dejo en uno de esos tantos lugares que visito, el era un hombre, como podría fijarse en una muchachita tonta e inexperta, como yo. Preferí huir doblemente avergonzada, primero por haberlo enfrentado y segundo por haber mancillado la intimidad de su momento privado y volverme participe en mi indigna acción.

Y heme aquí, el fue a buscarme y ahora duermo a una pared, tan cerca de el pero sola, sintiéndome mas sola que nunca, conformándome con mirarle desnudo en mis sueños, deseando que sea yo a quien llama.

**Comtinuara...**


	3. Aquella Sensación de Soledad, parte 3

**"Aquella Sensación de Soledad"**

**Tríptico Perturbador**

**Parte lll**

**Mi amigo, Tu amiga, Tu y Yo…**

De pronto me volví una chica con dos guapos caballeros pendientes de mi… eso quiero creer.

Que gran casualidad haberle encontrado en la estación del tren a punto de iniciar mi viaje de regreso a Florida, nos topamos justo en el andén. Sentí una emoción tan grande al verle que como una niña, feliz me eche en sus brazos y el correspondió el abrazo con igual cariño, fue un poco raro, nunca nos habíamos abrazado sin embargo el sentirme rodeada por su calidez me despertó una inmensa alegría, me llevo a una parte menos transitada y en segundos me convenció para quedarme y ser su acompañante en su despedida de mañana por la noche, no permitió un "No" por respuesta, el mismo loco autoritario, regañón y galán de siempre, su chofer ya lo estaba esperándolo casi me empuja dentro del automóvil, me ofrece su hogar para hospedarme pero yo amablemente declino la oferta, se que, no tendría nada de malo, somos adultos, somos autosuficientes pero yo sentía que no era lo correcto, yo… no podía dormir bajo otro techo que no fuera el de… mi amor.

En el trayecto me conto muy animado de su exitoso trabajo, me dejo en el hotel al que dos horas antes había dejado, por fortuna la misma habitación aun estaba disponible y la alquile de nuevo pero esta vez bajo mi nombre y mi cartera, por la mañana el hospedaje corría a cuenta de emporio Adley. Mi querido amigo por correspondencia se despidió diciendo textual, "Iremos a cenar para conversar, estaré aquí a las 7 en punto".

* * *

Mi abuela, me había dicho que como dama habría que hacer esperar un poquito a los hombres, unos 5 o 10 minutos máximo, -"Ellos no manejan muy bien el nerviosismo aunque suelen aparentar que si" - Decía ella sonriendo.

Supongo que después de tantos años de estar juntas no tenia forma de esconder de ella lo que me sucedía. Casi estoy segura que aquella noche ella lo planeo todo.

En esta ocasión me esmere en mi arreglo personal quería mostrarle a mi amigo que había hecho caso a algunos de sus consejos cuando le conté que había conseguido un empleo como ejecutiva y que felizmente había logrado ganarme un lugar en el gremio de los negocios, el me dio valiosos consejos que en mi vida hubiera imaginado, como por ejemplo como debe comportarse una dama en un mundo de hombres… supongo que el lo sabia muy bien, sus estrategias funcionaron de maravilla y quería que fuera testigo de ello.

Al fin encontré la ocasión perfecta para usar aquel vestido azul marino en raso francés ceñido al cuerpo con falda de sirena, soñaba con lucirlo con Albert pero no se había presentado la ocasión mucho menos cuando el y yo comenzamos a… Hubiera sido demasiado obvio que la asistente quería seducir a su jefe, a su joven, soltero, rico y encumbrado jefe, yo no deseaba por ningún motivo esa reputación, si quería ganarme un respeto real y duradero.

Esta ocasión me pareció perfecta para lucirlo y ver que tal me sentaba, el estar en compañía de mi amigo de manera menos formal me desinhibía un poco, seria una especie de ensayo de "Patricia OBrien asistente ejecutiva" para vestidos reveladores con deseos de conquista, no había peligro alguno con mi amigo, con el estaba segura, yo lo sabia.

Me maquille un poco mas que de costumbre y me coloque algunas joyas discretas, era la primera vez que las usaba, herencia de mi abuela, quería que mi amigo se percatara por si mismo que Patricia OBrien había cambiado, que ahora era una mujer trabajadora, inteligente y segura de si, nada quedaba de la chica extraña del pasado que el conoció.

No se porque buscaba esa aprobación pero la necesitaba, necesitaba oír sus cumplidos… quizás no hay otro factor para el ego femenino como el que un hombre distinto al que una ama halague vuestros encantos, haciéndote sentir así que mi hombre es afortunado en tenerme, especialmente cuando el nunca lo a dicho…

Estaba nerviosa, eran exactamente las 7 de la noche seguramente mi amigo estaría en el bar esperando por mi, estaba excitada por verle, quería contarle lo bien que me iba, lo bien que me sentía, lo feliz que era, seria la primera vez que se lo dijera a alguien amen de mi abuela Martha que suponía ella sabia de nuestro idilio secreto, no le contaba todo lo que pasaba en nuestros viajes pero estaba segura que no había necesidad, al verme llegar con aquella cara de ensoñación y añoranza por la despedida ella solo decía -"Me da gusto que seas feliz"- yo sabia que podía confiar en el silencio de mi amigo, como confiaba en la complicidad silente de mi abuela.

Tenia la impresión de que lo entendería y no se porque se lo quería contar precisamente a el. Quizás sentía una especie de empatía en ese sentido, no lo se, el elevador seguía descendiendo piso por piso con parsimonia, de pronto mi vista se perdió… Apenas unas cuantas horas y ya lo extrañaba, podía percibir ese olor a bosque húmedo y frescor de libertad rodeándome, llevaba su olor impregnado en mi… como me provocaba soñar con el, cerré los ojos por un momento, dejándome adormecer por su esencia tan masculina y el sonido del elevador.

**Flash back**

Esa noche como nunca me sentía inquieta, ya era común tener de huésped a Albert en mi casa, pero esa noche el viento traía presagios de tormenta, un aire fresco, con olor a tierra mojada refrescaba la calidez del húmedo clima de Florida. No podía dormir giraba de lado a lado de la cama y no conciliaba el sueño, la cabeza me dolía, mañana tendríamos que salir de viaje casi al alba y necesitaba descansar, al contrario estaba tan perturbada lejos de poder dormir por no se que razón, decidí levantarme he ir por mi limonada acida.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, y con las luces bajas, me extraño la quietud, por lo general alguna doncella andaría por ahí todavía pero, nada. Escuche unos pasos, la piel se me erizo de miedo, de anticipación, tanto silencio no era normal, apure el paso y justo cuando gire para subir corriendo la escalera me tope con un muro de duros músculos, que de inmediato me aprisionaron.

-Ahhhhh ¡Suélteme!

-Patricia soy yo, Albert.

-A… A… Alber…t…

-Disculpa, no quise asustarte…

-Pues si que lo hiciste -dije avergonzada de la escena, sentía que sus manos me quemaban e instintivamente me hice hacia atrás para alejarme de el, perdí pisada y ya me veía tirada en el suelo bañada por la fría limonada pero nuevamente el me atrajo directo a su pecho.

Gemí de… ¡oh maldita sea! Pude sentir como mis senos libres del sostén bajo la ligera muselina se endurecían ante el roce de su cuerpo. Nos quedamos así unos instantes, en la oscuridad, tenia la respiración agitada de pronto el espacioso lugar parecía reducido y sofocante, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan pequeño el pórtico? No dijimos nada, al fin me soltó.

-Tenía calor, quería algo refrescante para beber, es una noche con un clima… incomodo, no se decide a llover y el viento no termina de llevarse la humedad.

-Le pediré a Merry que…

-Merry no esta. Tu abuela salió hace como dos horas, Merry se fue con ella le avisaron que Elizabeth Crabtree estaba algo delicada y fue a visitarla, a los otros sirvientes les dio el fin de semana, no regresaran hasta el Lunes ya que nosotros dejaremos la casa mañana muy temprano, estamos solos.

-So… so… los… pe… ro… por que ella no me aviso -Dijo confusa y no lo pude disimular, sola, ¡Sola con el aquí! en mi casa… -

-Te dejo una nota, salió de prisa, como te retiraste temprano no quiso molestarte. Merry dejo para nosotros un desayuno ligero para el camino.

-Entonces… traeré tu, que es lo que, que… -Mi turbación aun no terminaba ¿por qué mi abuela había hecho tal cosa?

-Algo para refrescarme, por favor. Es una noche calurosa, algo así como tu limonada ¿puedo? -Solo me atreví a asentir, el tomo el vaso de mi mano y bebió, el paso del agua por su garganta evidenciaba lo sediento que se encontraba, el movimiento en su manzana de Adán me hipnotizo, casi bebió todo el contenido- Eso estuvo muy bien, tenia mucha sed, aunque estaba un poco acida, me quemo la garganta.

-Lo siento, es que yo la prefiero así, Merry lo sabe; lo dulce no me… agrada mucho.

-¿Por qué? -dijo el con una sonrisa- No hay como disfrutar cada cosa de la vida lo mas dulcemente que podamos.

-Hace tanto que no hay dulzura en mi vida que, casi disfruto la acidez, al menos me hace sentir viva…

-Patricia…

-Lo siento no debí decir eso… yo… perdóname Albert, ¿deseas mas limonada? Puedo ponerle mas azúcar si lo deseas -Me di la media vuelta retándome por mi estúpida respuesta, ¿que pensara de mí ahora? Solo falta que me ponga a llorar delante de el para rectificar lo patética que soy.

-Te acompaño.

Me trague las lagrimas, llegamos a la cocina saque la jarra de la nevera, tome el contenedor del azúcar, Albert fácilmente encontró un cucharon y diestramente endulzo a su gusto la limonada. Luego sirvió de nuevo en mi vaso casi vacio y me dio a probar. Realmente el sabor había mejorado mucho, nunca había probado una limonada tan deliciosa, el sonrió al ver que deje el vaso sin gota alguna.

-Muy rica, en verdad, eres bueno endulzando -sonreí y el correspondió mostrándome esa linda mueca que me provocaba poner cara de tonta.

-Trato de hacer que la vida de la gente que me rodea y que quiero sea más dulce, al menos en la medida de lo posible.

-¡Oh! Conmigo has hecho un buen trabajo, te lo aseguro. Creo que nunca te he dicho que, en verdad aprecio la oportunidad que me brindaste, eres… una buena persona… eres ciertamente como el azúcar… endulzas… a quien esta a tu alrededor.

-Creo que has logrado sonrojarme Patricia -dijo el con una franca sonrisa- no tienes porque dar las gracias yo… -trago saliva- creo que ahora me darás el titulo de endulzador de limonadas -volvió a sonreír aligerando el momento con su comentario.

-¡Claro que si! -rectifique, no quise pasar la oportunidad de que supiera que yo estaba agradecida con el y mas que eso- No quiero que pienses que soy una ingrata, de no ser por ti yo seguiría metida aquí en… excúsame, creo que estoy extremadamente sensible hoy. Mañana volveré a ser la de siempre, tu azúcar me logra conmover -sonreí para ocultar mi llanto, pero que tonta de mi- creo que es, letal, será mejor que… Si quieres a tu asistente intacta, no me des más de tu limonada azucarada porque me convierto en un manojo de nervios… Buenas noches.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido posible para que no viera mis lágrimas, antes de poner los dos pies en la escalera me dio alcance y me hizo volver bruscamente.

-Deja de fingir que no quieres que esto suceda -el estaba agitado, me tenia atrapada contra el barandal, estaba acercándose a mi, el me iba a besar y bien sabia que no haría nada para detenerlo, pego sus labios a los míos primero suavemente pero al no encontrar resistencia de mi parte sino hambre desatada, me dio lo que yo anhelaba- puedo oler tu candor Patricia… quieres darme el honor de… ser el primero…

Me estremecí pero de emoción, casi podría haberme soltado llorando ahí mismo de felicidad, estaba tan aturdida con su comentario inicial de "Deja de fingir que no quieres que esto suceda" como iba a negarme si cada noche soñaba con ese momento quemándome en mis propios jugos pero el pensó que lo tome como una ofensa a mi virtud.

-No me lo niegues… -susurro contra mis labios anhelantes- se que estas tan húmeda por mi que puedo olerlo, madura y lista y se que es por mi, no huyas mas…

Bueno. No me escucho gemir porque estaba devorando mi boca pero con esas palabras me empape completa y mis caderas delirantes se pegaron a las de el incitándolo, ya no tenia control de mi cuerpo, ya no.

Al sentir mi reclamo me pego su hombría y volví a gemir, no había más palabras que decir, se deshizo de su batín, la suave seda de su pijama no era ningún obstáculo para poder sentir como era que estaba por mí.

Al fin tomo mis caderas y enrede mis piernas en las suyas, comenzó a subir las escaleras pero lo detuve.

-En la biblioteca… -Dije casi sin aliento.

-¡Si! Excelente decisión.

Comenzó de nuevo el descenso y cargo conmigo hacia allá, que lugar mas perfecto que aquel que era mi rincón privado, donde había escrito sobre el, allí me convertiría en mujer entre sus brazos en el diván purpura de terciopelo que tantas tardes y noches me escucho llorar, ahora me escucharía delirar pero de placer. Albert sabia que significaba aquel lugar para mi yo se lo había contado y al parecer por el morbo que nos envolvió no dejo rincón de la biblioteca donde no me poseyera.

Dicen que hay dolor la primera vez, algunos libros lo comentaban por la rotura de la membrana guardiana de… ¡Que demonios! Si lo hubo ni me percate. Albert era el azúcar que venia a endulzar mi vida, escociendo a su paso la acides impregnada por años de soledad. Junto a el, todo era dulce, muy dulce.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron rápidamente entre las traslucidas cortinas, sentí algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido, un cuerpo tibio levantándose abruptamente, me restregué los ojos mientras el colchón se movía.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Nos quedamos dormidos…

"Nos" -Termine de despertar- pero que hermosa palabra, tan pequeña pero encerraba tanto… "Nosotros", nosotros habíamos hecho el amor durante toda la noche hasta que perdí la cuenta y la conciencia… -sonreí, ¿seria un dulce sueño?

Ver a un dios griego completamente desnudo corriendo de aquí para allá buscando su ropa en mi recamara por la mañana mientras maldice, no podía haber sido un sueño. De pronto lo recordé, teníamos que haber salido muy temprano, el sol ya se antojaba caliente y seguramente era demasiado tarde, trate de levantarme pero el cuerpo me dolía, aun así sonreí, a veces el dolor es la muestra fehaciente de que estamos vivos y esa mañana me sentía mas viva que nunca.

-Patty no te levantes, creo que anoche abuse, descansa, yo me hare cargo y en cuanto pueda volveré por ti para… -En eso me levante de inmediato al escuchar que me dejaría y las sabanas resbalaron develando mis pechos a sus ojos, el se detuvo en seco me miro, regreso al lado de mi cama mientras intentaba ponerse la camisa del pijama y me beso.

-Descansa "Sweet peach" se que debes estar adolorida, falle en ternura y delicadeza, prometo que volveré lo mas pronto posible…

-Tienes que irte… lo se… -Oh, no lo soñé, el me llamo anoche Sweet peach, dijo que mi piel era tan suave y dulce como la de un durazno cuando la… probo, mi cuerpo respondió de inmediato al recordar lo que había hecho recostándome sobre el escritorio, mis piernas en sus hombros, sus labios succionando, su lengua en mi… Oh… mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía…

El se levanto y descalzo salió a toda prisa de la recamara, apenas desapareció por la puerta e inmediatamente regreso sorprendiéndome con una amplia sonrisa, desabotonando los tres botones que había logrado anclar en el ojal.

-¡Al demonio! Que George se encargue por hoy, me tomare el día, hace mucho tiempo que no tomo un descanso -Dijo recostándose sobre mi para girarme a su lado volviéndome a besar.

-Pensé que tú… cuando volvías a Lakewood ya no trabajabas.

-Sweet peach, cuando regreso a Lakewood ya tengo una agenda llena de pendientes por revisar, las empresas tiene muchas sucursales de diferente índole y a todas debo prestar atención mientras Archie termina sus estudios, cuando ese día llegue le entregare la parte que le corresponde.

-Es mucho trabajo Sr. Albert -Dije con coquetería asombrándome de mi misma, pero este hombre recostado a mi lado que no dejaba de besar mi cuello me provocaba sentirme sensual mas aun cuando sus manos no podían estar 5 segundos sin tocar mi pecho. Esa diferencia de edad que antes me suponía una barrera insalvable entre nosotros el la había derrumbado con cada embestida, no quedaba rastro de ella hoy por la mañana así como no quedaba rastro de castidad en mi.

Así pasamos toda la mañana en la bañera entre agua tibia para relajar mis músculos adoloridos, luego nuevamente volvimos a la cama pero no para dormir, pasado el medio día nuestros estómagos estaban protestando obligándonos a parar, el tan servicial bajo por los bocadillos que había dejado Merry para nuestro viaje luego en un maravilloso gesto trajo a la cama el refrigerio como cuando era niña y se me consentía por estar enferma. Ahora un guapo hombre en pijama con una amplia sonrisa venia a atenderme como a una reina, como a toda una mujer recién florecida.

* * *

-George, reserva dos pasajes para el Ferri que va a Punta Cabana.

-¿Señor William? Le recuerdo que perdió una diligencia esta mañana, por cierto, empresas Adley gano el convenio.

- Gracias, sabía que te harías cargo, voy a tomarme unos días, por favor toma mi lugar.

-¿Y la señorita OBrien?

-Ella también ha trabajado mucho, se merece unas vacaciones así que me acompañara.

-Muy bien, entonces… pasajes a Punta Cabana, en Ferri…

-Si, Sale mañana por la tarde, ya he estado ahí antes. Asegúrate de conseguir los pasajes.

-Viaje de negocios del Sr. William y la Señorita Obrien a… -Repitió George en voz alta como si tomara nota.

-Son vacaciones, George -Dijo el sin titubear.

-Si Señor, "viaje de negocios" eso es lo que dirá mi reporte a la junta directiva, será la versión oficial. Diviértanse Señor.

-Gracias George.

* * *

Johnson siempre ayudando a Albert, el sabia lo que aquello significaba, eso me cohibía un poco, que el supiera que Albert y yo…

En nuestras vacaciones el se encargo de que olvidara el trabajo, a George que me aseguro era una tumba, incluso mi propio nombre, ya me preocuparía después de, lo demás.

Después de aquellos 5 días en aquel lugar casi despoblado de arenas doradas, sol, mar me recordó tanto a San Paulo… inventamos nuestro propio baile prohíbo, donde ¡oh paradoja! Todo se permitía… Después de de conocer lo maravillosa azúcar que emana el, volvimos al trabajo, no hubo acuerdos, todo era como un secreto solo nuestro, no había ningún compromiso así parecía mas sencillo, el cuidaba nuestra intimidad estrictamente.

Cuando las juntas y los aburridos cocteles se acaban, por la noche recibía una dulce visita en mi cuarto, pasaba conmigo la noche entera amándome y luego en silencio volvía al suyo, paseábamos, comíamos juntos pero seguíamos siendo los mismos de siempre.

Parecía que encontrábamos divertido ese juego de que nadie supiera nuestro secreto, no me era difícil disimular ya que toda mi vida fui entrenada para guardar apariencias, pero cuando se cerraba la puerta de mi habitación de hotel el era solo mío y yo suya.

No se que affair estábamos jugando pero por ahora estaba degustando de esta limonada azucarada todo el tiempo que fuera posible, faltaban un par de meses para que esta serie de juntas de conciliación terminaran, en teoría mi trabajo junto a Albert se acabaría muy pronto ¿Que vendría después? no lo sabia, no lo habíamos hablado aun, al parecer evitábamos ese tema, teníamos mas de 6 meses con esta relación clandestina, nunca le confesé que lo vi aquella noche en la cascada, ni tampoco que era en su nombre que me desahogaba.

Muchas veces estuve tentada de escribirle a Candy y contárselo pero me daba pena, miedo atroz de que ella no entendiera el por que… llegue a… Yo lo amo, nunca se lo he dicho ni el tampoco a mí.

**Fin flash back**

El timbre del elevador me saco de mis lejanos pensamientos, al abrirse la puerta el pórtico estaba lleno de personas, camine erguida apretando mi bolso de seda negro contra mi palma hacia el restaurant. Atravesé la distancia con soltura, sobre la barra tal como lo espere ahí esta el. Al verme en seguida fue a mi encuentro.

-Señorita OBrien , esta usted radiante esta noche.

-Que galante, no has cambiado Terry -El me miro con admiración tomo mi mano me giro con descaro en medio del salón lleno de personas y después beso mi dorso con galanura.

-No, creo que no, no mucho en realidad, pero tu… tu si has cambiado y por lo que decías en tus cartas creo que es porque existe un caballero especial en tu vida, Patty.

Me tomo de la cintura con desenfado y caminamos hasta la mesa reservada un poco alejada de las miradas indiscretas, saco la silla y la acerco mientras me sentaba, todo un caballero el hombre a pesar de los mordaces comentarios de las revistas de chismes, Susana había muerto hacia mas de un año y los comentarios aun seguían, "Que si le guardaba luto" "Que si ya había encontrado un nuevo amor" "Que se volvió mas reservado que nunca" cuanta cantidad de chismes sin sentido rodeando su persona, si realmente le conocieran aunque fuera un poquito, lo admirarían y respetarían mas.

-Y bien señorita Obrien cuénteme que hace en Nueva York.

-Estaba de trabajo Terry, vine a cerrar una negociación.

-Eso esta muy bien pero antes de que nos enfrasquemos en los logros mundanos que nos dan de comer, ¡Dicho sea de paso con mucha satisfacción! jajajajaja hablemos de…

-Oh si, ya vas a presumirme de tu larga gira como Hamlet. La segunda. Mañana cierras la temporada ¿no es así? Cuanto tiempo desde que te vi por primera vez... Que diferentes éramos entonces ¿no? Más de dos años.

-Si, el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

-Siento lo de Susana, se que te lo había dicho por carta pero, quiero que sepas que rece mucho por ti, y por ella.

Terry quedo en silencio mirando su copa de agua, no dijo nada por algunos minutos, temí incomodarlo, sabia que era esquivo en esos temas, no contaba nada que no quisiera contar y yo lo respetaba, así como el respetaba mis confesiones espontaneas y me hablaba con dulzura aminorando aunque fuera momentáneamente mi dolor instándome a seguir, porque la vida sigue y tarde o temprano el sol vuelve, así lo creía el, eso me trasmitían sus cartas a pesar de su pasada posición junto a Susana que tan mal juzgue antes de conocer la verdad, su optimismo contrastaba con la rígida disciplina en la que se desenvolvía públicamente, aun creía en el porvenir, "Pues mientras se esta vivo hay esperanza", decía muy a menudo en sus cartas.

-Gracias Patty, se que lo hiciste de corazón. Pero no desviemos el tema, antes que nada dejarme decirte que estas hermosa, toda una bella mujer, ese color te sienta maravillosamente. Seguramente cuando entras a la sala de juntas dejas a dos o tres herederos novatos desconcentrados.

-jajajajaja No tanto así.

-Vaya con la señorita Obrien, o sea que di en el clavo, has dejado a algún caballero babeando al observar a tan fina dama en esas salas aburridas. Verte ahí, seria como admirar un oasis en el desierto.

Yo me sonroje de inmediato y el sonrió encantadoramente al ver que no era capaz de ocultar la verdad, al menos no de el; era cierto que había encontrado en aquellas juntas una razón para sacar lo mejor que había en mi.

-Bueno al principio fui todo un caso, tuve que pulirme debido a las exigencias del mismo protocolo, no tenia ni idea de cómo se manejaban las cosas en ese mundo. Tus consejos me sirvieron mucho, no hablar de mas, dejar que los demás hablen hasta que se cansen y con sus propios argumentos tomar las armas para contra atacar. No usar demasiado maquillaje, no usar colores chillantes ni llamativos, siempre mantenerme distantemente apegada a mi jefe, pero sin parecer inalcanzable.

-Veo que si lo tomaste en cuenta.

-Si, me sirvió mucho, cuando incursione, hubiera cometido error tras error de no haber tomado tus consejos, el primer obstáculo que me tope fueron las secretarias de otros empresarios que intentaron sacarme información y manipularme, aparentando amistad. Nunca creí que ese mundo fuera tan despiadado.

-En efecto Patty, es igual en todos lados, sobre todo para las mujeres, no pueden ver que alguna chica tenga talento para algo porque se le trata de corromper de mil maneras. Debe ser especialmente duro para las mujeres mantenerse siempre firmes en sus convicciones… - Un dejo de añoranza se escucho en su voz, veía como luchaba por no permitir a sus labios pronunciar un nombre, ese privilegio no se lo permitía y me dolía tanto por el y por ella.

-Si lo es, de no ser por tus consejos quizás hubiera metido a mi jefe en muchos embrollos.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, eres inteligente, sagaz, y hasta ruda cuando quieres. Por eso es que tu jefe se fijo en ti, encontró cualidades poco comunes hoy en día. Sabes tratar a la gente Patty, sabes como hablarle y llegar a hacerte entender, esa es una cualidad por la que se debería pagar más que por cualquier otra, amen de la honestidad.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor. ¿Y tú? Después de mañana por la noche, que planes tienes.

-Descansar, descansar y descansar. jajajajajaja siempre digo lo mismo pero no puedo parar, ya lo sabes.

-La vida de Broadway es agitada.

-La vida de Terry es agitada. La vida de Terrence Graham esta bajo control.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué?

Silencio.

-Por que no la busc…

-Candy…

Ese nombre que pronuncio casi con devoción no me permitió preguntarle lo obvio. Lo que nunca menciono y nunca me atreví a preguntarle en todo este tiempo en que nos escribimos después de platicar en aquel estreno de Hamlet hace casi dos años atrás.

Estando de viaje aquí en Nueva York, mi abuela insistió en visitar a la estrella juvenil del teatro en su camerino, yo no creía que fuera buena idea, no tenia una buena referencia de Susana Marlow que de seguro estaría ahí pegada en un lado de Terry, no podría disimular mi desagrado hacia la causante del dolor de mi mejor amiga.

Pero para nuestra buena suerte no estaba. Mi abuela haciendo gala de su ingenio saco a Terry del teatro evitando a los molestos periodistas, lo sacamos en nuestro coche alquilado y lo invitamos a cenar. Aunque fuera increíble pasamos una buena velada a su lado. Luego se presento en Florida con su gira como Hamlet y volví a verlo pero esta vez sin mi abuela, fui su escapatoria una vez mas de la prensa y allí comenzamos nuestra amistad. Quien iba a reparar en una joven que vestía como una anticuada anciana, pasamos completamente desapercibidos.

Comenzamos a escribirnos, el me pido mi dirección, inmediatamente sentí que era con la clara intención de servirle como espía de la vida de Candy pero me equivoque, jamás la menciono, ni yo tampoco por respeto a mi amiga y a el, era claro que no habían dejado de amarse, yo sabia cuanto lo adoraba Candy, se le notaba a simple vista y Terry, el hecho de aparentar que ella no existía, que nunca la conoció, que ella no era mi amiga, era mas que obvia la razón después de lo que se supo por los diarios y de ver los estados de animo de Candy.

Entonces nos evocamos a contar tonterías, luego a interesarnos por nuestras correrías que por mi parte no eran muchas hasta que el azúcar en forma humana toco mi puerta. Ahí todo cambio. Terry seguía igual, aun con la muerte de Susana la cual le afecto mucho, yo lo se. Pero no permitió que nadie lo supiera.

Para mi significaba que iría a buscar lo que se le había arrebatado pero a pasado mas de un año de su deceso que ya no se que pensar. Antes de que yo pudiera atacarlo de frente sin permitirle evasivas el pronuncio su nombre y se puso de pie con la mirada clavada hacia la entrada del salón.

-¿Qué sucede? - Dije volviéndome discretamente, mi impresión fue mayúscula al ver venir a Candy entre un montón de parejas, iban a tomar el privado del hotel que estaba a nuestras espaldas, era una convención o algo parecido. Me dio mucho gusto verla, teníamos más de año y medio sin reunirnos debido a que estaba trabajando ahora. Mi mente aun no podía encontrar la razón del porque ella estaba ahí, pero el corazón parecía latirme atemorizado.

Venían directamente hacia nosotros, iban a pasar a nuestro costado para poder ingresar al salón contiguo, de pronto un olor a bosque fresco lleno el aire y como hipnotizada me puse de pie, Terry se acerco a mi y una voz hizo que las rodillas se me volvieran gelatina. Ahora el corazón paro en seco.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Patty! Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –Mi rubia amiga se me echo encima abrazándome como era su costumbre- Terrence que sorpresa tan…

-Increíble…

-Si, creo que esa es la palabra, increíble, como vinimos a encontrarnos en esta gran ciudad y en el mismo lugar, ¡Patty! ¿Que haces aquí? te ves preciosa, ¡mírate!

-Estaba de trabajo, hoy regresaba a Florida pero encontré a Terry en la estación de tren y me invito a su cierre de temporada, mañana por la noche se clausura Hamlet -Dije como autómata. Sentía que me derretía, no podía ver a los ojos al acompañante de Candice que hasta ahora no había dicho nada, absolutamente nada mas que un... "Buenas noches" nada mas lejos de la realidad, hasta ese momento nada de bueno.

Candy sonreía y le decía cosas como el ave cantarina que siempre fue, le tocaba el brazo y lo trataba con suma familiaridad, entonces un calor que desconocía se formo en mi pecho quemando mi corazón, escociendo mis ojos, estaba quemándome de celos por mi amiga, mi amiga que ahora estaba a la diestra de Albert, el que había sido mi lugar por mas de un año.

-William que gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo Terrence, tenía planeado ir a verte mañana por la noche.

-No me lo habías dicho Albert… -Dijo Candy con un mohín, ella lo trataba como si… ahhhh estaba a punto de gritar ¿Por que había traído a Candy a Nueva York? ¿Por que no me lo dijo? Ahora entiendo por que no me detuvo cuando le dije que regresaba a Florida…

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no le daría el gusto, se que esta observándome descaradamente como si me hubiese pillado haciendo algo indecoroso, puedo sentir su mirada quemando la línea de mi espalda semidesnuda. Sus ojos no provocaban caricias como antes, sino llagas.

-Era un posible plan Candy, es el evento del que mas se habla en Nueva York. Así que, ustedes dos son amigos… –Dijo el al fin con un tono de voz que no le conocía.

-Si, somos amigos desde hace tiempo, estamos en contacto continuo por carta, ¿verdad Patricia? A esta preciosa mujer ya no se le ve el polvo, convertida en toda una ejecutiva -Comento Terry con naturalidad, lo cual me sorprendió.

-¡A si! Patty se convirtió en una exitosa mujer del mundo de los negocios, lo sabias ¿verdad Albert? Te lo conté, Albert también viaja constantemente pero nos mantenemos en contacto por carta.

-Si, supongo que si. –Dije sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho, no se como pude contenerme de gritar, el es mi jefe, el me contrato… el me… contrato.

-Señores Adley, disculpen la interrupción la reunión va a comenzar y se les requiere –El mozo se alejo de inmediato, después de cumplir con el recado.

-Señorita OBrien, Terrence, tenemos que retirarnos quizás podamos reunirnos para conversar, fue un placer saludarlos esta noche.

-Patty en que hotel estas, tenemos que reunirnos para platicar. Yo estoy hospedada aquí. Búscame. Tenemos que irnos. Me dio mucho gusto verlos, a ambos.

Se retiraron sin mirar atrás, Terry y yo nos quedamos de pie viendo como desaparecían tras la puerta y la multitud dentro los ovaciono, no sabia porque pero eso me calo muy hondo, que entraran juntos del brazo y que les aplaudirán como si… reaccione bruscamente sentándome o me desvanecería haciendo el ridículo con mi sensual y carísimo vestido azul que había comprado para lucirlo ante el… Creo que ni siquiera lo noto. No al lado de Candy y ese vestido color vino. La cena llego y comimos en silencio, la aparición de los Adley nos había perturbado a ambos, necesitamos tiempo para recuperarnos, fue una especie de tregua silenciosa, prácticamente pique la comida, el comió con apetito pero de forma mecánica, que buen actor es, por eso es la estrella de Broadway. Una nueva lección aprendida, el show debe continuar.

-¿Deseas postre? O Paseamos.

Ni loca pensar en consumir azúcar, eso seria el tiro de gracia perfecto. En este momento preferiría el licor más fuerte de la casa.

-Si demos un paseo aquí hace demasiado calor, el hotel tiene bellos balcones con vista al Central Park.

* * *

-Que sorpresa encontrarnos con Candice y William justamente aquí.

-Vaya sorpresa -dije con sarcasmo- Mas bien ellos nos encontraron a nosotros.

-Por que presiento que… ¿Qué pasa Patricia? Hace una hora estabas radiante pediste esa pasta Alfredo con bastante apetito y después…

-Mira quien lo dice… Me vas a negar que no te perturbo verlos después de tanto tiempo.

-No esperaba verla así tan de golpe, fue sorpresivo, yo tengo motivos para inquietarme pero tú… ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

-Terry… antes de que aparecieran yo quería preguntarte algo -Me sobe por instinto los brazos el sereno de la noche comenzaba a calar, el se quito el saco y lo paso por mis hombros como la cosa mas natural de mundo- Gracias eres muy amable -Le sonreí- Es lindo aquí afuera pero hace frio - El estaba con sus brazos rodeándome acomodando el saco que era lógicamente demasiado ancho para mi, una voz volvió a paralizarme por segunda vez en la noche.

-Buenas… noches… -siseo.

-William, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Levante la vista y lo mire obligándome a sostenerle la mirada, no quería parecer vulnerable, ahora menos que nunca, aunque por dentro temblara como una hoja, su expresión era dura marcaba la perfecta línea de su mandíbula de una forma tan sexy, visiblemente estaba molesto por algo pero no por eso dejaba de verse tan adorable cuando su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Me permites unas palabras con la señorita Obrien.

Terry simplemente se alejo un poco de nosotros.

-Olvide que, tenia que… recordarle señorita Obrien que nuestra próxima cita, "reunión, cita de trabajo" -corrigió de inmediato- es en 4 días en New Orleans.

-No se preocupe Señor Adley, ahí estaré puntal.

Terry estaba en el rincón contrario sin perder detalle de nuestra informal junta en el balcón podía escuchar claramente lo que decíamos, el lugar no permitía otra cosa, Albert seguía mirándome sin importar que Terrence estuviera allí, me observaba como si algo en mi le desagradara, pero no dijo nada mas, estar en aquella situación era demasiado incomodo, claramente estábamos exponiendo mas de la cuenta, parecía un pleito de novios, aun no le había dicho a Terry sobre el... y sentí la necesidad de aclarar.

-El es mí…

-Soy su jefe. Patricia es "MI" asesora.

Terrence solo asintió como si ya lo supiera, yo no se lo había dicho pero le dio a entender que ya lo sabia, el silencio era abrumador que mas había que decir, Albert sabia perfectamente que yo llevaba una agenda impecable de nuestros compromisos , mas que nada contaba los días para volvernos a ver, no tenia idea del por que de su actitud. Nunca se había comportado así.

-Eso era todo, que tengan una… pasen buena noche -Se giro y a regañadientes se obligo a caminar pero lo detuve.

-Supongo que el señor Johnson me acompañara. Usted… se tomara unos días con Candy aquí en nueva York -no lo pude evitar trate de sonar lo mas normal posible, era absolutamente necesario quitarme la duda horrible que apretujaba mi corazón.

-Se equivoca señorita Obrien, yo estaré ahí. Candy… ella tiene sus propios asuntos que atender. Me retiro no los interrumpo mas.

Su explicación me dejo aun peor, de hecho nunca daba explicaciones, No podía entender por que no me dijo que Candy vendría, ¿por que no me pidió que me quedara? ¿Por qué me dejo marchar? Y el se quedo aquí con ella… eso me atormentaba. Sus espaldas alejándose de mi me atormentaban, tan frio, tan distante, enojado, ¿conmigo? Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Es el.

-¿Eh? -La voz de Terry me saco de mi trance siguiendo las espaldas del hombre que amaba y que ahora infringía un dolor tremendo que no podía entender.

-Es el.

-Si, es mi jefe.

-Y el hombre del que estas enamorada.

Me quede muda, baje la cabeza avergonzada, no porque el lo dedujera, si no porque no podía ni quería negarlo, era verdad.

-El también esta enamorado de ti, Patty.

-O no… ¿Cómo podría?

-¿Por que no? Eres inteligente, hermosa, una dama perfecta, serias una compañera ideal para cualquier hombre que desee un hogar bien formado, sus mundos se acoplan bien, ¿acaso no lo han hecho por año y medio?

-Si, pero el…

-Esta loco por ti.

Lo mire, incrédula de lo que me decía, recordé la forma en como me hacia suya cuando estábamos solos lejos de nuestras familias, lejos de los papeles y contratos, solos el y yo, con que ternura y con que fiereza me reclamaba, con dominio total exigiendo el abandono de mi cuerpo a sus deseos, tenia un fetiche con mis pechos que habían cambiado, ahora estaban mas llenos y erguidos, como si demostraran su gusto por los labios y las manos de Albert. El era mi maestro, mi dueño, le permitía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, incluso, dañarme…

Jure que no lo permitiría nunca mas, por eso evitaba salir e involucrarme, no quiera ser lastimada de nuevo y aunque la relación nuestra era bastante sui generis hasta ahora la había sobre llevado muy bien, llegaría este momento pero no me preocupaba por el, confiaba, confiaba en el, de alguna manera.

-Patty, ningún hombre deja a una hermosa mujer sola y esperando para escabullirse y buscar en donde esta la que realmente le importa con una excusa tan ridícula como esa -el sonrió divertido de mi angustiosa situación, viéndolo de esa forma fue muy cómico en realidad, también sonreí aligerando un poco el momento y manteniendo esa esperanza de la que Terry siempre se aferraba- Te diré que nunca vi a Albert hacer el ridículo como hoy, ni en sus años mas mozos y andando en la juerga como yo siendo aun un vástago rebelde, Nunca lo vi marcando su estatus, ni anteponiendo su cuerpo como lo hizo entre tu y yo para que lo miraras solo a el. Seguramente mi saco en tus hombros le molesto, así como mi compañía.

Sonreí con tristeza, seria maravilloso que todo lo que el decía resultara cierto pero el nunca hablo del futuro, nunca dijo nada.

-Nunca le contaste que tú y yo nos escribíamos.

-No, solo lo sabe mi abuela.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Bueno, Terry, nuestro tiempo estaba partido en dos, el 75 por cierto del tiempo era dedicado por entero al trabajo y…

-El otro 25 por cierto era ustedes dos.

-Si -Dije sin mirarlo, el hablar de ello me provocaba recordar tan vívidamente la noche anterior en ese cuarto que aun ocupaba, lograba erizarme la piel y desearle.

-Tu abuela sabe que tu y William… Vamos se que lo amas, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo entregarte al ser amado, además el te corresponde, no te apenes, nuestras costumbres son bastante rígidas para los enamorados, fingir castidad esta bien, sobre todo para tranquilidad de la familia, pero eso es solo teoría.

-Ella, supongo que lo sabe, si tu te has dado cuenta tan rápido, seria ingenuo pensar que lo supe ocultar de mi abuela que es la perspicacia andando, yo quería contártelo, tenia toda la intención de hacerlo hoy, pero sucedió esto tan inesperado, además el se comporto así, el nunca…

-Nunca, se había enfrentado a un rival en potencia.

-Con rival te refieres ¿a ti? Jajaja pero es una tontería tu eres mi amigo.

-Si, pero el no lo sabe con exactitud. Y el no saber, para un hombre enamorado puede ser desquiciante, lleva a ras de suelo al más valiente y lo hace morder el polvo, al más centrado lo vuelve un demente.

Parece que no te convenzo, mira, voy a confesarte algo para estar en igualdad de circunstancias y no te sientas cohibida por exponer tu situación ante mí.

-Eso me parece justo -Conteste agradecida, no quería sentirme tan vulnerable, delante de dos hombres.

-Es un trato -Tomo algo de aire y camino un poco recargándose en el barandal- Cuando Candy y yo nos separamos, sentí el mismo sentimiento atroz que Albert sintió hoy. Tuve unos celos espantosos cuando me entere quien era el y lo que eso significaba en la vida de Candy.

Yo… había vuelto a Nueva York para honrar nuestro amor y hacerme cargo de Susana, como iba a presentarme para gruñirle a William por sentir que invadía mi territorio, era absurdo e inmaduro de mi parte, deshonesto y poco menos que indecente, para mi, para Candy para Albert, con el tiempo viví con el temor de que el pudiera conquistarla, me sabia su historia y como están vinculados desde hace muchos años, desde que Candy era muy joven, hasta a mi me resultaba lógico pero doloroso que el pudiera conquistarla, si sucedía tenia todo el derecho, yo, ya no era un rival a vencer.

-Pero Candy nunca dejo de quererte, ella aun piensa en ti.

-Eso no lo se, con exactitud.

-Ahora eres tu el incrédulo, Qué buen par formamos ¿no? Ella se a mantenido sin ningún compromiso mas que su amado hogar de Pony, se dedico todos estos años a el mientras Albert se hizo cargo de su posición… hasta ahora que…

-Hasta ahora que los vez juntos y… sientes celos de ella, porque "sientes" que usurpa tu lugar.

-Si, no te voy a mentir, el ver lo bien que se llevan y conviven… el como pueden mostrar su afecto ante los demás… yo… no tengo ese derecho.

-Claro que no -Me gire a mirarlo con una infinita tristeza por su afirmación negativa- No me mires así, entiéndelo tu eres su mujer y Candy es su hija. No hay comparación entre ustedes Patty querida, no cometas ese error, no te hagas falsas ideas antes de tiempo, por experiencia te digo, dale tiempo y todo se resolverá. Te lo aseguro.

Terry me abrazo porque vio mis lagrimas correr, esperaba que sus palabras se convirtieran en realidad, me calmaban un poco, me daban cierta esperanza pero ahora me sentía devastada por la duda, que tal si solo fui una mas para el, para Albert, solo por estar ahí cerca al alcance de su mano. Clave mi cara en su pecho mientras calmaba mis sollozos, el acariciaba mi cabello apaciguando un poco mi tristeza con su silencio conciliador.

-Ven, la noche enfría, te escoltare a tu habitación. Mañana tengo un día muy agitado, promete que pensaras bien las cosas, así como lo haces con un contrato sumamente complicado, no dejaras de analizar pros y contras y después tomaras una decisión, eres una buena chica se que todo saldrá bien. Albert es un buen tipo aunque hoy se haya comportado como un idiota. Jajajajaja compréndelo querida, esta enamorado, y los hombres enamorados hacemos idioteces muy seguido, lo que me sorprende es que el se tardara tanto en manifestarlo. Tengo que darle ese punto a su favor, no te ha hecho sufrir tanto…

Sonreí ante sus lindos comentarios que sin duda lograban calentar mi corazón, aunque se que la ultima frase también lo decía por el mismo, tenia razón, había sufrido mucho y había hecho sufrir a Candy, aun mas cuando el destino los separo poniendo en medio a Susana, pero el tiempo paso e irremediablemente, cruelmente si se quiere llamar así, puso las cosas en su sitio, así como me sucedió con Stear, tuve que dejarlo atrás y seguir con mi vida, primero de la peor forma atormentándome pero luego llego Albert y todo cambio… todo.

Camine junto a Terry mientras me abrazaba por los pasillos en dirección a las escaleras, así se lo pedí, ni el ni yo nos percatamos que una persona nos miraba desde cierta distancia, otra vez ese latir desbocado en mi corazón pero al virar en las escaleras y mirar sl distante pasillo no había nadie. Imaginaciones mías seguramente.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por que nunca lo menciono? Patricia que relación tienes con Grandchester, parece que llevan mucho mas que una simple relación por carta… Yo también llevo una con Candy pero… ¡No es lo mismo! En un principio no niego que me ilusione con ella, me enamore cuando estaba amnésico, esa niña se hace querer, viví confundido mucho tiempo con esos sentimientos que no podía definir, ella era mi hija mi responsabilidad, estaba prohibida como mujer para mi desde hacia mucho tiempo yo lo elegí así. Luego apareciste tu y fuiste sacando ese demonio de mi cabeza, te metiste en mi corazón desde aquel día que me reclamaste mis omisiones, nunca, nadie se había atrevido a hablarme de aquella forma, sentí pena y lastima por ti, me sentí culpable de tu dolor y… Así comenzó todo, con un plan de salvación para ti, pero el salvado fui yo…

¡Y ahora resulta que eres amiga de… ¡de el! Precisamente de Terry a quien alguna vez considere mi rival a vencer, un fantasma en la vida de Candy que estaba ahí flotando siempre a su alrededor…

Y yo que quería sorprenderte alcanzándote en Florida para escapar el fin de semana a Copa Cabana. Y vaya suerte la mía, Candy me cae de sorpresa con la convención del nuevo equipo medico para la clínica del doctor Martin. Como negarme, le había dicho que lo financiaría. No se conformaría con solo un "Si" quería que viéramos juntos los avances tecnológicos y quería decirme no se que cosa importante pero… ahora nada me importa mas que tu.

Estando Candy aquí y Terry en la ciudad, quería llevarla a verlo y provocar un nuevo encuentro entre ellos para ver si podían entenderse de una vez por todas, necesitaba encausar su felicidad antes de sentirme libre de al fin, tomar el cause de la mía… Me lo prometí hace mucho tiempo y tenía que cumplirlo. Si ellos no logran entenderse, asumiré que Candy ha tomado la vida célibe para siempre y no podre hacer nada más.

Tenia que hacer el intento por provocar un encuentro entre ellos… nunca me imagine como es que iba a ocurrir.

Patricia, si te busco, por como se dieron las cosas, y como desvergonzadamente abandone a Candy en la cena inventando una canallada para ir tras de ti, si Candy descubre lo nuestro yo… Odiaría que se desilusionara de ti, no quiero que se decepcione de ninguno de los dos aunque al final lo entendería, pero no deseo ningún dolor para ti, ninguna mirada mordaz, simplemente lo nuestro sucedió.

Pero ahora… no quiero ni pensar que estas con el y sigue tocando tu sweet peach, tu Patricia eres solo mía…

* * *

**Después de la ultima presentación de Hamlet…**

-Buenas noches

-Hola Terrence, Felicidades eres Hamlet encarnado.

-¿Lo soy? -Le di el pase al camerino mientras tomaba el ramo enorme de "No me olvides" que llevaba consigo- Que honor y que condena al mismo tiempo, viniendo de ti.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo, Candy entendió a la perfección lo que el quiso decir, era su felicitación un cumplido, el mejor que hubiera escuchado nunca pero también una cruel condena haberse mantenido viviendo sus emociones y sentimientos bajo la piel del atormentado Hamlet, sin decidirse a actuar o no actuar, debatiéndose entre si debía buscarla o no, al final se despojo de las dudas del personaje y volvió a ser el Terry de siempre y le escribió, declarando su verdad.

-¿Y Albert? Creí que habían dicho que… vendrían juntos.

-Albert lo menciono anoche pero… vino y exactamente al cerrarse el telón se retiro. Tiene demasiadas preocupaciones, hoy se le veía sumamente distraído. Me sentí culpable quizás no debió acompañarme pero insistió en venir, yo hubiera venido a verte de todas formas, hacia mucho que no te veía actuar… desde aquel estreno…

-Candy, te escribí hace algunos meses, Te envié una carta…

-Si, la tengo conmigo. En realidad nada ha cambiado.

-Es una afirmación.

-Si

-Podemos hablar con más tranquilidad en otro sitio ¿Aceptarías?

-Pero Albert… no se si todavía andará por ahí.

-No te preocupes por el, estará en buenas manos. Estoy listo, ven, salgamos por aquí… Desearías cenar o… ¿quieres ir a un lugar en particular?

-Tú eres el Neoyorkino, estoy en tu ciudad y… vine a verte a ti… pero, tengo hambre…

-No has cambiado nada pecosa.

-No, nada ha cambiado conmigo.

* * *

-Patricia.

-William… Señor Adley…

-Estamos solos no me llames así.

-Pero… Candy… creo que estoy confundida.

-Yo también lo estoy.

-De mi parte no hay motivo alguno que lo lleve a sent…

-¿Y Terrence?

-Es mi amigo. Lo éramos desde antes de conocerlo a usted.

-Si claro, ¿desde cuando son tan íntimos que te dejas guiar por el? ¿Desde cuando se cartean? ¿Desde cuando salen juntos?

-Oye, no tienes derecho de…

-¡Oh, claro que lo tengo! Mi mujer no andará por ahí exhibiéndose con un actor Casanova para luego salir en las revistas de chismes como su próxima conquista en su ya larga lista.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi? Estas insultándome.

-Mientras tú te sientes ofendida, yo estoy volviéndome loco, perdóname, es la primera vez que te veo con un hombre…

-¡Eso no es verdad! Ya me había visto con Stear.

-Patricia no juegues sucio, en esos tiempos eras una mozuela y noviecita platónica de mi sobrino, ahora eres una mujer, ¡Mi mujer! Y no soporto ni tolerare que otro este a tu lado.

-Pero entre nosotros no hay….

-No te atrevas a decirlo, sabes que no es verdad. Tienes razón en pensarlo "teóricamente" no hemos dicho una palabra pero nuestras almas están mas que enredadas, lo sabes… Quizás necesitaba esto para darme cuenta que… Patty los celos me tiene vuelto loco, yo no conocía este sentimiento y tú…

-Puede ser que solo sea su orgullo masculino el que se siente herido, además no tiene razón de ser, Terrence es mi amigo, no tiene derecho a pensar de esa forma de el.

-Te equivocas, es mas que mi orgullo el que esta herido, se que me porte como un patán al exponerte así, lo lamento no puedo evitar sentirme así…

-¿Así como? ¿Celoso?

-Si, ¡Si! Y sentirme vacio cuando no estas al punto de la desesperación, necesitado de ti, me aterra esta sensación de soledad que nunca había experimentado, siempre viví a mi ritmo, a mi aire, bajo mis normas, pero ahora estoy preso, perdido.

-No entiendo.

-Preso de ti, vuelvo a sentirme libre y pleno cuando estoy contigo no tengo que ocultar quien soy, me muestro tal cual ante ti, desnudo en cuerpo y alma y tu me amas por ser yo, así me haces sentir, sin ti, estoy preso como en una jaula, di que me aceptas.

-¿Q..u…e?

-Di que me necesitas como yo a ti y en dos meses serás mi esposa.

La chica se quedo en silencio, había una duda en sus ojos, a ella le quedaba claro que no pudo ocultar su amor y devoción a Albert porque el estaba seguro de que se había entregado a el porque lo amaba, llevaba amándolo en silencio durante algún tiempo y el lo supo desde aquel día en que se le entrego sin ninguna reserva. El lo sabia pero parece que ella necesitaba escucharlo para romper el ultimo hilo de autocontrol que le quedaba, ese pequeño hilo podía hacerles mucho daño, a ambos, al aparentar que no.

-Te amo Sweet Peach, desde aquel día que te vi cabalgar en la cuadra me tienes prendido de ti. Perdóname si nunca lo dije, me has atrapado con tu magia me envolviste con ella y ya no quiero tenerte lejos, Te quiero conmigo desde ahora y para siempre. Acéptame.

-Yo me prendí de ti aquella noche en la cascada. El día en que te reclame tu omisión de identidad… perdóname, te vi ir hacia el bosque y quería disculparme contigo y te vi… se que no era por mi tu frenesí pero…

-Patty, no niego que pensaba en otra mujer, fue hace mucho tiempo, no debes temer ni preocuparte por ello. Salió de mis pensamientos hace mucho, la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevas tú dentro de mi corazón, llegaste para echarla fuera definitivamente. ¿Aceptas que enrede mi vida con la tuya, a la vista de todos?

-¿Y Candy?

-Ella es adulta y esta buscando su propio camino, justamente ahora. Nosotros sigamos el nuestro.

Y ahí estaba el "NOSOTROS" otra vez, y por supuesto que diría que si, Terry me lo dijo, Albert realmente me amaba afortunadamente no tuve que pensar demasiado, le había dicho "si" desde hacia mucho tiempo y así como yo necesitaba oír su declaración formal yo también le dije lo que quería escuchar.

En los dos meses siguientes Albert demostró su interés en mi, al terminar nuestra gira de trabajo nos comprometimos con la aprobación de todos, después de algunos ajustes en el trabajo y delegar responsabilidades, de esperar un tiempo razonable según mi abuela y la señora Elroy nos unimos en matrimonio.

Para nosotros solo fue un requisito a cumplir, éramos amantes desde mucho antes y esposos de alma y cuerpo también.

Terry y Candy se cortejaban abiertamente, que capacidad de aguante tienen esos dos, sospecho que, eso se debe a que al igual que Albert y yo, adelantaron el lecho nupcial, Terry lo dijo, las reglas para los enamorados era muy severas cuando es demasiado el amor y me consta que mis dos amigos guardaban uno enorme. Anie y Archie ya tenían planes de boda hacían un poco de burla con Albert que por un poco mas su hija o su sobrino lo saltarían llegando antes al altar, pero William el gran "Cara de Poker" fue mucho mas astuto de lo que creían, seguía sorprendiendo a todos con sus acciones inesperadas, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Solo Terry sabe que están en un error garrafal. Albert ya era mío desde antes de decir si ante el juez. Para ese tiempo esperábamos nuestro primogénito, toda la casa señorial Adley y los Obrien eran felicidad absoluta.

Mi Albert sigue soportando mis duras criticas y mis consejos sobre nuevos contratos, trabajamos juntos, viajamos juntos, criamos a nuestro hijo cerca de nosotros, la vida no puede ser mas perfecta… bueno si a eso se le suma que hoy por la noche tengo que dar la noticia a mi Albert de que será padre por segunda vez.

"**Aquella sensación de soledad desapareció definitivamente de nuestras vidas"**

"**No será necesario cabalgar nunca más sola, ahora aquella sensación a soledad que me apetecía de niña, fue suplida por un extraordinario semental, mi garañón, mi compañero en las arduas cabalgatas nocturnas… Solo Albert."**

**FIN**

**Les agradesco de ante mano sus comentarios, espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
